


Innocent

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friends are the biggest obstacles in a potential relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“Kel, wait up.”

Keladry turned, smiling at Faleron as he jogged up beside her. He didn’t miss the disgruntled look on Cleon’s face.

“I’m having some trouble with maths,” he began, embarrassed.

Cleon crossed his arms and glowered pointedly from behind Kel.

“I was wondering,” he continued, totally ignoring him, “if you could, you know, take some time to help me? Of course, I totally understand if you’re busy...” He presented her with a bashful, slightly hopeful smile.

“You know you don’t have to ask,” she scolded. “I don’t mind at all.”

Cleon rolled his eyes.

“If you could find time today, that would be great.”

Kel thought for a moment and then said, “Actually, why don’t you go get your book and meet me in my room? I was going to spar with Cleon, but we can do that another time, right?”

Cleon forced a smile and said graciously, “Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Good,” she said. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Both boys watched her double back the way she came, disappearing around a corner. As soon as she was certainly out of earshot, Cleon said, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, King’s Reach.”

“Why, Kennan,” Faleron said airily, “whatever do you mean?”


End file.
